


Freeze Time

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Louis, Dog sex, Finger Fucking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rimming, Rough Fuck, Top Harry, blowjob, harry destroys louis, jordan destroys louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get in a small fight, they have mind blowing make up sex. Jordan's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series, my friends. I wrote this knowing it would be the final installment. I decided that this is probably the best part to this series, even though it is the last. I hope you enjoyed it. I did. Thank you to everybody who commented and gave kudos. I needed them.

            The computer screen lit up the entire room, and Harry’s voice crackled through the speakers. Louis was hugging Jordan and baby-talking him, ignoring whatever Harry was saying in favor of kissing Jordan’s too soft head and complimenting him relentlessly.

“Such a beautiful boy, hm? So cute, and so soft. I love you so much, Jordan. You’re the best dog in the entire world, yeah? The very best. I’m so lucky-“

“Louis, _please_ listen to me.”

            Harry’s sigh of a request got Louis’ attention, and he looked up into Harry’s pixelated eyes.

“What?”

            He sighed, adjusting himself in his chair while fixing Louis with a very mean glare, which Louis ignored and buried his face into Jordan’s fur.

“ _Louis!_ ”

“Oh my god, what? What is it?”

            Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, annoyed Louis wasn’t paying him enough attention. Annoyed Louis was wrapped around Jordan like his life depended on it. Annoyed Jordan seemed to be smirking at him even though he knew he wasn’t. Annoyed he was in fucking New York City while Louis was looking soft and horny in their king sized bed. Annoyed he had to get himself off instead of having Louis do it. He was just annoyed.

“Louis, I was talking about you coming up here for the weekend.”

            Louis tilted his head to the left, then to the right, then slowly his entire face scrunched together.

“I thought they didn’t allow pets in your hotel?”

“Well, they don’t, but-“

            Shaking his head as fast as he could, Louis gripped Jordan’s collar with a tight fist. “Either we both get to come, or neither of us.”

            Harry sighed the biggest sigh he could manage at 3 in the morning.

“Baby, Jordan can’t come but you can!”

            Louis shrugged as if it was common sense that wherever he went, Jordan went. Which, it actually was. Louis rarely leaves for a prolonged amount of time without Jordan trailing along behind him. But Harry wanted one weekend where it was just them, without feeling like Louis loved their dog more than him.

“Louis, even if my hotel allowed dogs, what would Jordan do? I want to take you out shopping and to the movies and dinner. He would be alone in the hotel room the entire trip.”

            Louis wasn’t buying it, not at all. But, Louis didn’t love Jordan more than Harry, no that wasn’t it. Louis just didn’t like the thought of leaving him behind. He was in this relationship too, he made Louis feel loved and safe just like Harry did. Leaving him behind would be like if Harry left Louis behind. And Louis did not want to be left behind.

“Why do you want it to be just us so bad, Harry? It hasn’t been just us in years.”

“Exactly, Louis! Fucking exactly! It hasn’t been just us ever! Maybe I want it to be just you and me, without a fucking dog for just a few days.”

            Louis glared at Harry’s dumb pixelated face and promptly hung up the Skype call. He closed his laptop and set it on the floor, laying down beside Jordan and glaring at the wall.

“That was very rude of him to say,” Louis spoke to Jordan, wishing he could speak back. “Very rude, indeed.”

 

*

 

            Louis woke up enveloped in warmth, he buried his face deeper into Jordan’s fur, and squeezed his eyes shut as if to pause time and keep life right where it was. But then his brain woke up a little more and he realized if Jordan was in front of him, how come he felt a body behind him?

            He turned his head around and saw Harry’s face inches from his, breathing softly and looking peaceful. _When…?_

            Louis turned to lay on his back, staring at Harry as if when he looked away he would disappear. Which he might, this all could be some weird half-awake, half-asleep dream hallucination for all Louis knew.

            But then Harry was opening his eyes and yawning, and his arms tightened around Louis’ waist and the corners of his lips turned up just a little. They went back down after Louis failed to smile back.

“Morning, Lou.”

“Why are you here?”

            Harry chuckled a little, the laugh not reaching his eyes or even his lips. He sat up in bed and sighed, looking at the wall instead of at Louis.

“When you hung up on me, I realized what I said was pretty harsh. I tried calling you back, texting, but I guess you went to sleep. So, I just bought a plane ticket and came home. To apologize.”

“You… You hopped on a plane at 3 am to apologize for being a dick?”

            Harry flinched a little when Louis called him a dick, but he likely deserved it. So he just nodded, biting his lip and still looking dead at the wall.

            Louis threw his leg over Harry’s body, successfully straddling him and grabbed his big, dumb face. Slamming their lips together, Louis combed his fingers through his hair. Harry yelped a little in surprise, but kissed back with as much force and dug his fingers into Louis’ hips. Both of them attacked the other’s lips hungrily, pushing closer together with each passing second. Harry had been gone almost a week and Louis’ body was begging to be wrecked by him.

            Louis started grinding into Harry, gasping when he achieved the much needed friction. Even though they were both in very thin boxers, it wasn’t enough contact to please either of him. Pulling away from Louis, Harry pushed Louis’ body back and dragged his underwear off, taking his off as well. Harry kissed up Louis’ leg, pausing to suck on the inside of his thigh and then skipped right over his leaking dick. Louis whined, writhing underneath Harry’s hands that were pinning him down.

            Harry chuckled, biting Louis’ nipples and dragging his nails down his stomach. Harry cupped Louis’ balls, listening as Lou gasped and bucked his hips up, asking for more. Harry obliged, gripping Louis’ slicked dick and squeezing at the base. Louis moaned out Harry’s name, which in turn sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He loved hearing Louis being vocal.

“What do you want, Lou? Hm? Why don’t you tell me?”

            Louis was starting to sweat as Harry teased him, and he tried to open his mouth and talk multiple times only for a whimper or a moan to slip out. Finally, he managed to speak.

“Want you to destroy me, Harry. Fucking rip me open and cover me in your sweat and come. Want you to mark me up and make me feel it for weeks after. Please, Harry, please make me your bitch.”

            The moment Louis requested to be Harry’s bitch was the moment Harry swallowed all of Louis down while shoving three slicked fingers he had lubed up inside of his beautiful tight, pink hole. Louis screamed, surprised at both sensations. His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him as he was assaulted by the pleasure Harry was causing.

            Without so much as a warning, Harry added a fourth finger while his other hand went to massage Louis’ balls. Everything was being touched and Louis was in heaven and he wished he could freeze time right here, right now.

            The feeling of Harry’s mouth was easily enough to make him come, his wet heat making Louis convulse at how amazing it felt. Not to mention Harry’s tongue was so fucking talented Louis decided he was going to start watching how Harry licked popsicles more often.

            Then Harry’s fingers. Oh god, his fingers were so, _so_ long. Harry hadn’t taken off his rings before this, and that made Louis’ eyes roll back inside his head. The cold metal was such a shock as it was pumped inside of him, and then Harry crooked his long goddamn fingers and hit _that_ spot and Louis started seeing stars.

            Louis came back to mid-sentence, “- you, Harry, thank you so much. I love you so much, I love your mouth, I love your fingers. I love you. You’re so fucking perfect.”

            Louis looked down and saw Harry sucking is fingers, smiling up at him. He had come. Louis had come and he couldn’t even remember it. What the fuck.

“Your tongue…”

            Harry crawled up to Louis, kissing his neck, his cheek, his forehead, his lips. Kissing everywhere.

“Mm, baby boy, you taste so fucking good.”

            Louis’ mind was everywhere. When did he come? The last thing he remembered was Harry’s fingers curling inside of him. Louis kept trying to remember, and he was so lost in thought he failed to see Harry moving down. Only when he was jolted by a certain talented tongue inside his hole did he realize Harry was rimming him.

            And Louis decided that he would rather freeze time right now, because oh my fucking god, if he thought Harry’s tongue wrapped around his dick was mind blowing, Harry’s tongue inside his ass was out of this fucking world.

            Louis wondered if Harry was really going to destroy him, it felt like it. It felt like Harry was simply preparing him to be ripped apart like he asked. Louis moaned at the thought and at the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside of him. All too soon, Harry pulled out and leaned back against the headboard.

            Louis looked at him, breathing heavy and sweating everywhere.

“I’m going to fuck you into this mattress, and then Jordan’s going to fuck you into the floor. And you’ll be a good little bitch and take it from both of us until we’re done, right?”

            Gasping, Louis nodded vigorously. Harry smirked, barely using any lube on his dick before looming over Louis. Harry grabbed his legs, and pushed them up to his chest, resting his feet on Harry’s chest. Louis sucked in air when he felt Harry rub his tip on his hole. Louis blacked out for a few seconds when Harry slammed into him, his balls resting against his ass.

            Harry paused for a second, watching Louis, smiling when he nodded and kissing forehead. “Such a good slut for me.”

            With that being said, Harry pulled out until only the head of his dick was still inside of Louis, and slammed back in again. The entire bed was rocking with the force of Harry fucking into Louis. The headboard slamming against the wall and Louis’ moans filled the room. Harry used it as fuel for ramming himself into Louis’ hole, digging his fingers into the mattress underneath him. Harry watched as his dick disappeared and reappeared from his hole, and he moaned when Louis would clench around his dick.

“You like that, baby? Am I destroying you enough? Should I go harder?”

            All Louis could do was whimper and arch his back underneath him. Harry pulled out completely, and turned Louis onto his stomach before Lou could protest about the loss of his dick. Then Harry parted Louis’ cheeks and started fucking into him again.

“Yes, yes, yes, please fuck me, Harry. As hard as you can. Fucking ruin me.”

Harry was sure Louis didn’t even realize he was talking, or even know what he saying. Which made Harry go harder, go faster, and before he realized what was happening his own balls were tightening and he felt heat in his lower abdomen. Harry buried himself to the balls inside Louis and bit down on his shoulder, coming with a groan inside of him. Louis clenched around him, coming for a second time with Harry inside him.

They were both silent for a few minutes, panting and coming back down from their orgasms. But Harry smiled into Louis’ back, getting up and slipping out of him. Louis groaned at the discomfort, wishing Harry would stay buried in him.

“Jordan’s next.”

            Louis’ eyes widened as he remembered it was Jordan’s turn to fuck him. Usually he’s into it, ready for Jordan’s cock but now? Now he feels like he could use a warm bath with bubbles and maybe an ass massage.

“What’s wrong, Lou? Forget about Jordan? That’s not nice. I bet Jordan would be so upset to know you forgot about him. Thought you wanted to be my bitch, hm? Well, I want my bitch to let Jordan use his sloppy, fucked out hole. Are you going to obey me?”

            Louis sat up on his arms and go off the bed, presenting himself on the floor. His limbs felt heavy and his brain was a bit foggy, like he had just woken up. But he was not going to disobey Harry.

“That’s my good boy. You don’t even need to be prepped at all, already wet and gaping, ready for Jordan.”

            Louis wondered what he had done in a past life to be blessed with a man like Harry. He had to have been a fucking saint or something.

“Jordan, mount.”

            Jordan hadn’t fucked Louis since Harry left, he wasn’t allowed to without Harry there. But Jordan had still knotted Louis’ mouth almost every day. Which meant Louis had missed the weight of Jordan on top of him, had missed how his fur rubbed against him. Had missed Jordan fucking him, honestly.

“Knot him, Jordan.”

            Louis also missed his fucking hot Jordan’s cock was, it was like a heater. He felt the tip hit his cheeks a few time as Jordan missed his hole, but Jordan fucked him like Harry did, relentlessly slamming into his hole. Louis was already a little sore from Harry, so to feel Jordan’s fat cock thrusting into him made him whimper and he was unaware that he was crying until Harry wiped his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, baby boy, not when you look so fucking beautiful being used. You look so hot with your ass in the air like a good boy, letting Jordan fuck into you like the bitch you are.”

            Harry sat back and got his phone out, deciding to take pictures of just how fucked out Louis looked, and then taking a video of Jordan’s dog cock pounding into Louis’ red, stretched out hole. Harry was actually getting hard again.

            Louis’ entire body was rocking with the weight and force of Jordan fucking him, and he started getting hard when he felt Jordan’s knot forming. He loved Jordan’s so much. Loved how it stretched out his hole or his mouth, loved how fucking big it was, loved how it tied them together. He just loved Jordan’s cock, honestly. And when Jordan’s knot was full size, and they were successfully tied together, Louis came with a shout as he felt himself being filled with dog come, mixing with Harry’s.

            Harry came over to his face, his sweaty, tear stained face. He lifted his head up, bringing him eye level to his throbbing dick. “Suck me off.” And, well, you didn’t have to tell Louis twice. He was a cockslut, after all. Louis swallowed Harry down easily, bobbing his head up and down, looking into Harry’s camera on his phone with his eyes wide.

            Louis knew they’d both get off on watching this later.

“That’s it, baby, fucking gag on it.”

            And Louis did just that, letting Harry’s dick hit the back of his throat repeatedly, dramatically gagging until Harry came down his throat.

“So fucking beautiful, Lou. Can’t wait to show you this video.”

            Louis couldn’t wait either. And when Harry sat down in front of him, Louis laid his head on his leg, closing his eyes and clenching around Jordan’s knot. Successfully milking Jordan as much as he could.

 

*

 

            Louis hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he woke up in a warm bubble bath, seated on Harry’s lap. When he moved, he felt a plug in his hole and smiled. He turned to look at Harry, who was washing his hair for him. Harry smiled down at him, kissing his lips before returning to washing his hair.

“Afternoon, baby.”

“Afternoon?”

            Harry hummed, covering Louis’ eyes with his hand as he dumped a cup of water over Louis’ head to wash away the shampoo.

“You fell asleep for about three hours, it’s now the afternoon.”

            Louis still felt a little groggy, like he should just go back to the sleep. But he was in a bubble bath with Harry, and he saw Jordan laying down in the doorway facing them. He wanted to enjoy this moment for all it was worth.

“I love you.”

            Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead and cheeks, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing. “I love you too.”

            Louis didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he did have to ask.

“Are you annoyed with how I treat Jordan?”

            Harry knew this was going to come eventually. They couldn’t just forget what he said last night, rather earlier this morning. He just wished Louis hadn’t asked so quiet, like he was scared Harry was annoyed with him.

“Not really annoyed. It just sometimes feels like… It feels like, I guess, you enjoy Jordan more than me. Like, you’d rather have Jordan fuck you over me. Or you’d rather be around Jordan over me. You know, like, you’d choose him over me.”

            Saying it out loud sounded stupid, Harry sounded stupid. He was jealous of a dog, for fucks sake. How pathetic could he be?

“Harry,” Louis turned around in the bath, looking into Harry’s eyes with a frown, “I would never choose Jordan over you. I love Jordan, yeah, and I love how Jordan’ fucks me. I mean, you knew from the beginning of this relationship how I felt about dogs. But I would never choose Jordan over you, I love you with my entire body and soul. You’re everything to me. I could never choose anybody or anything over you.”

            Harry kissed Louis, kissed him like his life depended on it and maybe in that moment it did. They stayed in the bath for hours, wrapped around each other until the water turned cold. Then the only reason they got out was because Jordan dive bombed them, splashing water everywhere and covering himself in bubbles.

            Louis decided he’d rather freeze this moment in time, live forever in this moment. With Jordan covered in bubbles, Harry laughing with his entire body and Louis smiling so wide his face hurt. This was a good moment to live eternity in.

 

* * *

 

 

tumblr is [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long, honestly. I had a job for the summer that just ended last week. Now I have more time for writing, although in a mere two weeks I am off to college. Please send me prompts now and I will hopefully bang them out before I leave for school. Send your prompts to my tumblr, and with a little luck I'll see them before they're days old :)


End file.
